Don't worry Darlin' - Left for Dead Fanfiction
by LiveLoveLaughBelive
Summary: Zoey and her now group of three, come across another group of survivors. She soon starts to fall for the optimistic southerner, Ellis. Starts at The Passing. ZoeyXEllis , NickXRochelle , Maybe RochelleXFrancis. Thank you ShinyZango (DeviviantArt) for letting me use the adorable cover image.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

Chapter 1

Zoey inhaled slowly as she lined up her shot. She needed to be quick. The night made things more difficult to see. She was not sure how much time she had before the smoker which had its tongue tightly wrapped around Louis' neck, killed him. She exhaled as she shot. It hit its target, its head. Blood and parts of his head flew down, showering Louis. It fell from the building it was perched on top of, releasing Louis from its grasp. Both the smoker and Louis landed on the floor with a thump. Louis gasped for air, panic clear on his face. Francis finished killing the remaining infected which was attacking. The fell to the floor with squelches. Zoey and Francis ran over to Louis who seemed to be breathing more calmly.

"Thanks" He says in between gasps. Zoey smiled.

"No problem" She looked at the older man and started to check for any wounds. She noticed a large rip in his trouser, and blood was staining the surrounding area of the cloth. She pulled the trouser leg up and she gasped as she saw how deep it was.

"Do you think you will be able to walk?" Francis asks looking concerned. Which kind of surprised both Zoey and Louis.

"Maybe, but I think I'll need help" He said standing up with the help of Zoey. He put his arms around both Francis and Zoey for support. She looked around trying to find a safe place for Louis to rest. She remembered the bridge, which they were protecting until Louis was dragged of and they both followed in order to save him.

"What about back on the bridge, that walk way area" She offered "It will give enough defence from the zombies and space to heal your leg." The boys nodded in agreement. And they all awkwardly walked back over to the large bridge. It was a struggle getting back onto the area she suggested as as it required walking up some stairs and helping his clamber up onto the metal walkway. Finally with much effort and groaning they were all finally up. After killing the horde, there was not many zombies around. They weren't sure for how long it would be like that, so they savoured it.

"This hurts like hell" Louis said clutching his leg. Zoey grabbed the health pack, which hung from her back and pulled it of. Opening it to find what was needed to heal his wound. Francis gave him his painkillers and he thanked him before taking a few, knowing whatever was need was going to hurt.

Zoey grabbed the disinfectant first, and a piece of cloth that was inside. She wasn't an expert on what to do, but she had seen Bill doing it a few times. _Bill. _She pushed the memories brewing to the back of her mind as she knew it wasn't the time.

She soaked the cloth in disinfectant, assuming, and pressed it against his cut. He swore in his pain. Zoey cringed hating the pain she was inflicting but she knew it would help him. The cut was really bad, and she knew she had to stitch it. She looked up at his face worriedly. That made him panic.

"What?" He said worry dripping from his voice. Francis glanced from his position of keeping an eye out for any zombies. Zoey let out a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to have to stitch it." She said rummaging through the med kit for a needle and thread, which she found. Louis looked at the needle and back to Zoey. He had to trust her.

"Okay" He says nervously, before taking his tie of and putting it in his mouth, ready to bite down on if needed. Zoey was not sure of how sanitary that was put she ignored it. She threaded the needle and looked down at the cut. Trying her best to stop shaking.

"Ready?" She asked glancing up, Louis simply nodded and looked up at the night sky. She pushed the needle through the left side of the skin, he roared in agony. Blood started to pour out and so she quickly pulled the thread tight and pushed it through the other side of the skin. Louis bit down harder on his tie.

It took about five minutes for her to stitch his leg correctly, and bandage it up. Zoey let Louis sleep.

"I'm going to keep an eye out on the other end of the bridge okay?" She said looking at Francis. He nodded.

"Be careful" She picked up her pistols and put it in there holsters before walking down the walkway to the other side of the bridge. She wanted some time alone, to think. Francis knew that but worried, in case something happened. She got to the end and leaned against the bar looking out the street in front of her. There was a fence blocking of the area to the left and brown buildings to the right with small windows. A large tree swooped over the fence. On the ends of its few branches hung few fern like leaves. As she observed her surroundings rain started to fall , She zipped her red jacket up a little further but left it open a bit revealing her white, blood stained shirt. She listened to the rain fall, causing the river under her to splash, and signs to clink. She felt the droplets falling down her and causing her hair and clothes to Suddenly she heard a faint rumble, she panicked assuming the worst, tank. But it didn't feel right. There was no roar of anger which sent shivers down your spine, the ground did not shake like a earthquake and there was no smash of him knocking down objects in his way. The noise slowly increased in volume. She heard a screeching noise, not of a infected but of what sounded like rubber on road. She then heard the roar of a car engine. _It's impossible. _ She thought to herself. She squinted out at the road trying to look as far as she could but the rain blurred her vision. She watched as a purple, white and slightly red object came into view. It WAS a car. She gasped. Excitement filling her body. _More survivors!_ She couldn't help but smile as the car slowly stopped in front of the risen bridge. She watched as four people got out of the car. The first was a man in a white suit who came out of the passenger seat he had short brown hair and was carrying a shotgun. The next was a pretty coffee coloured woman who got out of their left side back seat, he was wearing a pink shirt and black trousers kind of like herself. Then it was a large dark skinned man, who carried a machine gun and looked like he wore a purple and yellow polo with a school symbol on it. Then it was a young man who looked only a few years old than Zoey who wore a yellow shirt, a white and blue cap, and grey denim trousers. He was extremely attractive and her gaze fell on him for a minute before she spoke.

"Hello down there!" She called excitedly, loud enough to be heard over the noise the rain was making around them.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was the last woman on Earth" The dark skinned woman said relief and excitement.

"Yeah I know that feeling" Zoey answered friendly. The other men stayed silent as they watched the women converse.

"Could you lower the bridge? We need to cross the river" The woman pleaded. Zoey looked down at them mind racing. She knew her group wasn't strong enough to take on a horde that it would cause. She noticed the Cap guy watching her intently which made her slightly nervous for some reason.

"Sorry, can't. We lost a guy and another is injured. If you can find another way over, We can help you get the bridge down." The woman sighed.

"If that's what we gotta do, that's what we gotta do" She answered not seeming to happy but agreeing.

"Good luck" Zoey called as the group started to get the weapons and ammo and other things needed, from out of the car.

"Take care" She replied, as the group walked off to their right to behind a can and walked through the park. She watched as the group killed the few zombies waiting there and carried on walking through and disappeared from her sight. She hurried back along the bridge railing, to where Francis was guarding Louis, who was awake.

"Guys, you'll never guess what" She said and both older men looked at her confused "A group of survivors just came up with a car asking to lower the bridge, she told them if they came around we would protect them when they did it." Zoey rushed getting her sentences out as she was in sheer excitement. She felt bad for not being able to help them people out more, but she knew they would be overwhelmed.

"Holy shit" Francis said "Please tell me there was a female." Zoey laughed.

"Yes there was. She was kind. And pretty. She looked like she was mid to late 20's" Louis and Francis exchanged glances both raising eyebrows at each other. Obviously both of them were exited to meet this woman. There was a faint sound of gun fire.

"I hope they are okay" Zoey stated looking in the direction. Both men agreed. All of a sudden music started to play, it was quiet but just hear able. Zoey smiled, as she remembered the song. She quietly hummed along.

"Jesus what the hell are they doing out there?" Louis stated trying to see but unable to as the rain shortened his vision. The sound of shooting nearly blocked out the music.

"Maybe I should of went with them or something." Zoey worried.

"We need you here." Francis said "Anyway I'm sure they are fine" Zoey just nodded and sat down listening to the music. Soon both the shooting and the music died down and they all just sat there listening to the rain fall, hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2 - 'We look after our own'

Chapter 2

They all waited for what seemed to be an eternity. Zoey paced behind Louis and Francis. Francis leaned up against a bar, waiting for anything to emerge from the doorway in front of them. And Louis sat on the floor behind him, holding his leg. Watching the doorway too, as that is where they expected the others to come from. They all waited anxiously. Suddenly they heard some banging from inside the building and talking. Zoey stopped pacing and stood still with her arms crossed, waiting to see the survivors. They came out of the door way one by one. All of their bottom half was covered in a brown liquid, and Zoey didn't dare ask what it was. But whatever it was, stunk. She smiled as a greeting as Louis spoke.

"Hey, you made it! Where you heading?" He asks happily. The group walked over to ledge where they were standing and looked up at them. The guy with the white and blue cap was the first to speak.

"We heard new Orleans was the last holdout. You know just figured we'd go there. Hey you folks wanna come with?" His voice had a thick southern accent, and he spoke in a extremely exited tone. He reminded Zoey of a puppy. Also she noticed, with him being up close, he was in fact extremely attractive, even when he was covered in blood and such like. He had short shaggy hair hid under his hat, which was dripping with sweat and the brown liquid, and gorgeous green eyes. They were memorising. He caught her looking at him and she blushed and turned away

"Nah, good luck with that. We've had enough of the military" Francis said after glancing at his comrades. She knew there was no way her, on her group would trust the military again. After nearly being killed for being "Carriers". She looked at the group in front of them. They were oblivious to what was going to happen if they got to their goal and were also "carriers". She had to say something but Bill's words floated around her mind, like a ghost, not wanting to go away. _We look out for our own. We look out for our own._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath pushing away the thoughts that haunted her. She couldn't just let them go all that way to die.

"Listen, the army's not all that you think it'll be" She looked at Francis and Louis they both looked back at her blankly.

"What are you saying?" White suit said. Zoey kept her eyes on her comrades as she spoke.

"W-we tried that before and it didn't turn out well, and we were nearly killed." She looked back at the new comers. They all looked back at her confused.

"So much for Bill's saying" Francis muttered frowning, barely loud enough to be heard. But both groups heard it and it filled Zoey with rage.

"Fuck Bill's saying" She yelled glaring at Francis. Pushing back tears that threatened to pour out "I'm not letting them run off to their deaths just because he thought looking out for our own was better than helping others" Anger coursed through Zoey. She started to breath slower, calming herself down. Now wasn't the time. She wiped the glare of her face and looked at the new group, who were all looking at her group awkwardly not knowing what to say. Louis looked at her with a small smile and nodded. He agreed with her. She stayed silent after that. She could feel the cap guys eyes on her and tried to ignore it, and the blush that was edging onto her face. Louis knew he had to do something to stop the tension.

"Let's get you on your way. Head down and fill up the generator. We'll cover you from up here." He said pointing towards the generator that was at the end of the bridge. The group of new survivors, looked at them for a moment, then to the lift before the cap guy replied.

"Sounds good. Thanks, man" And with that, and a quick smile the group walked over to the lift and started to go down. She looked at the cap guy and silently wished them luck. Zoey and her group span into action. Zoey followed the metal bridge walk way along, and jumped through a window in a building opposite the generator, and she walked through the house, looking for the balcony facing it. She found it after a little search and she waited. Knowing a horde was most likely coming. She quickly made sure her machine gun was fully loaded. Just as the group came out of the building, that the lift went down to. There was a roar of hundreds of zombies, simultaneously. It sent a shiver down her spine. She saw Francis and Louis get ready their guns still on the bridge which looked down at the generator.

Zombies suddenly stared to pour through every direction. Screaming. Flailing. Zoey instantly started shooting towards them, protecting the survivors who were running into buildings in search for gas canisters. They ran first into the one Zoey was standing on. She shot out at the zombies who sprinted towards the house after the group. Bodies started to pile up outside the door as the polo shirt guy and cap guy ran out carrying gas canisters, comrades in tow. She shot hurriedly, not bothering to aim properly, out of panic. Zombie after zombie fell, limbs and blood flying everywhere, but it never seemed to stop the hundreds of zombies sprinting from every direction. She watched as both polo and cap poured their gas into the generator, which made it wurr loudly. Suddenly a jockey ran out of god knows where and jumped on top of suit. Clinging to him and laughing demonically. He yelled.

"Get it off! Get it off!" I carefully shot, making sure not to hit him, and it hit the zombie straight in the back of its head. It fell off with a fud, showering the suit guy in brown sticky blood. He smiled gratefully up at Zoey before carrying on. She watched as they sprinted of to find more, in another building out of her view. All she could do was kill the zombies sprinting in their direction. There was blood and corpses everywhere. The smell was putrid but she tried to block it out. She couldn't be distracted, in case something happened to the group. Soon Polo, Suit and the lady came back round to her line of sight, with cap in tow. Zoey quickly killed a Smoker which was just about to grab Cap with it's tongue.

As they finished tipping in the gas from the canisters, and threw them to the side with the other empty cans, the ground started to shake. Only a few zombies were left to kill.

"Tank!" Francis yelled. Everyone turned shooting at the massive zombie who bounded into her line of sight, trying to throw part of the pavement at the group on the group, but Woman and Cap quickly jumping out of the way in time. With all seven peoples gun fire, it soon fell. But as it let out its last deafening screech, more zombies came sprinting out, attracted to the noise.

"Fuck" Zoey muttered as she shot at the swarm. Blood flying everywhere as zombies fell to the floor. She fired at the zombies who followed the group as they ran out of sight again. Zombie after zombie came charging out, screaming. Hungry for human flesh. All of a sudden acid spit came flying down onto her balcony, she quickly jumped out of the way, but her hand was caught in it and it started to burn her skin. She looked around quickly to find the culprit, standing on top of the building to her right. She shot at it and it fell, spewing acid all around its corpse. She swore again at the searing pain in her hand but carried on shooting all zombies in view. The group ran round the corner, each carrying a gas canister. One by one they poured them in and tossed the empty canister aside.

"One more will do it." Cap guy yelled.

"Nice job." Louis complimented. That's when the ground started to shake again. Zoey quickly reloaded now she had a chance, as the zombies were nearly all dead. And then a Tank came sprinting round the corner.

"Tank!" She yelled warning everyone. She through a Molotov at the beast as it ran closer. The Molotov exploded, submergining the creature in flames, but it still kept charging. It went to pick up a car to throw when the group finally, killed the bastered. Yet again as it fell to the group it let out a scream, which was replied to with a deafening scream in reply by a horde of zombies. More zombies came charging out once again, and the group ran together into a building just in Zoey's line of sight. She watched the doorway shooting all zombies that ran into the building. Lady came out with the last gas canister, she sprinted towards the generator with her group right behind her, shooting nearby zombies with Zoey's group. The woman poured the remaining liquid into the generator which made a large wurring noise as it prepared to lower the bridge. Louis and Francis quickly joined Zoey on her balcony as it had the bridge in sight. The group ran off to the bridge waiting for it to be lowered. She looked down at the cap guy to see him looking back at her. Maybe she should of gone with them she thought. They both blushed and looked away, and Zoey started to shoot at the large swam of zombies that came charging at the group being attracted to the noise. She heard the cap guy speak as they waited for the bridge to drop.

"Man, you tell me she don't look good with that gun. Mm!" She looked to see him look directly at her and she blushed as she started to kill some zombies that charged towards her.

Suddenly the bridge dropped and the group sprinted across, trying to get to their car. Francis shot a hunter that was just about to pounce on suit.

"Don't just stand there! Haul ass!" Francis yelled to the group as they just reached the car, shooting the zombies that chased them.

They all quickly clambered in, relief washing over Zoey. They were safe. Their car started up and drove speedily through all the zombies standing in the way .

"You really did it. You maniacs! You blew it up! God dahm you! God dahm you all to hell!" Zoey yelled quoting planet of the apes, one of the many films her and her father watched in his basement, on a day were she didn't fell like going into class. She sighed at the memories as she waved at the car as it sped off into the distance. She wondered silently if she should of gone with them.

Francis and Louis looked at her brows furrowed out of confusion. Not getting the reference she made. She simply laughed and looked down at the swarm of zombies standing bellow them.

"Let's clear this place up."


	3. Chapter 3 - Clearing up

Chapter 3

So I just finished reading the sacrifice comic, and realised they actually explain why Louis is hurt and why they are up there and shit, and I couldn't be bothered to edit all of what I have written, just to match it. So we just have to go along with it. Also I got the adorable new cover picture from **ShinyZango** who is extremely talented, many thanks to her! Anyway. Thank you for reading this and enjoy!

As soon as the purple and white vehicle had sped down the bridge, of to try to reach safety, a unlikely dream that everyone wished for, they started to clear out all the zombies which had remained. After they had finished killing what was left of the horde, they pilled them all into a massive pile.

"Won't the fire attract more zombies?" Zoey asked Francis as he poured petrol, all over the stinking carcases. The aroma being produced, was absolutely vile and nearly made Zoey gag as she watched with Louis, who was sat on a crate, next to the safe house that the other group of survivors had emerged from earlier that day.

"Maybe but there is no way in hell I am staying here with this fucking smell." He said pouring the last of the liquid on the bodies. Zoey just nodded. Francis pulled a box of matches out of his pocket. He had found them that day after he had searched the nearby buildings for any supplies they may need. With the matches he had found a pack of cigarettes, which was the same brand as the pack Bill carried with him. Francis pushed the memories aside. He couldn't be weak. He was a man. He pulled out a match from its box and dragged it along the side of the box, Creating a small flame from the friction. Zoey moved back as Francis prepared to run. He flung the match and sprinted away from the flames as fast as he could.

The bodies were engulfed in flames in matters of seconds. The smell was worse than what it was originally. It was mixed with cooking flesh and organs, and smoke. Zoey gagged at the smell and covered her nose with her non injured hand, which had her sleeve pulled down over.

"Maybe the zombies won't get attracted" Louis said from the crate. Zoey and Francis looked at him confused.

"How many burning buildings and vehicles have you seen around? Hundreds. And they were not swarmed with the fuckers." He continued. _He has a good point_. Zoey thought to herself.

"That is true" She said, backing him up. Francis just grunted in reply, disappointed that he would not get to fight. Zoey noticed the sudden darkness and looked at the sky. The sun was about to set.

"Guys we should get inside now. The sun's about to set." The males, both nodded. Francis and her walked over to Louis, and helped him up. He leaned his weight onto his comrades, to take the pressure of his leg.

They all walked into the safe room that Louis was sat next to, and Francis helped set Louis down on the sofa before blocking the steel door with a large iron bar. Zoey looked at the safe room. There was a blood stained mattress in the corner of the room, with a broken bookshelf next to it, filled with fallen books. In the middle of the room was a blue tattered sofa, diagonally facing towards the door. In the another corner of the room was a small kitchen area, with tattered boxes of different canned goods sitting on the counters. There was also a doorway which she assumed led to a bathroom. After investigation, she found her suspicions were correct.

"So who's sleeping where?" Zoey asked walking back out of the room, and pulling her out of the normal ponytail. Her hair carefully swayed down and hung down just below her shoulders.

"Louis can sleep on the couch, it will be easier for him to get up." Francis said, and the bald man thanked him, before laying down.

"Zoey, would you be okay with us taking turns watching the door?" Francis asked.

"Yeah okay, I can take first watch if you want" She offered, smiling. They had apologised, and made up about the small argument other. Zoey couldn't stay mad at him for that long anyway. He was like an annoying older brother.

"Okay thanks" Francis said, walking over to the mattress and flopped down, taking his boots of. Zoey took of her med pack, pills, pipe bomb and shotgun as she knew she wouldn't need them. But she kept her pistols in the holsters and gripped onto her machete. She sat down, leaning against the end of the sofa, and faced the door, looking for any infected to come to the bars, and attempt to get in.

Soon loud snoring came from both men, as they slept. The noise which would of normally been annoying to Zoey, found rather comforting, as the only other sounds was the shuffles and groans of the undead.

As she sat bored out of her mind, waiting for any zombie to attempt to get in, her mind started to wonder. _I wonder if I will ever see that cap guy again. I never even learnt his name. I wish I did._ She thought thinking about the group she met earlier that day. _I wonder if I will see any of them again. _She silently hoped she did. _The thing I am asking of you. Save me some sugar, this won't take too long. I won't promise to stay the night, I won't sing you no song. _She sang to herself in her thoughts. _Save me some sugar, that's all I'll ask of you. You're my old lady, but the roads my lady too._ The song had been playing when the other group of survivors was making their way round to the other side of the bridge, in order to lower it.She had recognised it from before the apocalypse, and loved it. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard music. Apart from Francis' awful singing of course. She sighed stretching out her aching legs. _It's going to be a long night _She thought to herself.

There was a load groaning noise, and the sound of an undead's feet hobbling along the pavement. It appeared at the window. Face pushed against the bars, and arms squeezed through, desperately trying to grab some pray. Zoey pulled herself up, her whole body aching out of tiredness. She walked over to the door, wielding her machete. She zombie let out a groan and his flailing became more desperate. Zoey carefully avoided it's arms and pushed the machete into the zombies head, causing brown stinking blood to start to pour out. The arms stopped and the zombie fell, arms pulled back as it collapsed. She wiped the blood of onto her trousers, as there was nothing else, and it was already blood covered anyway. She sat back down and looked at her hand. Earlier it had been caught it spitter acid and it still hurt like hell. Blisters had appeared all around the hand. She sighed to herself, and leaned over without moving, the med kit she had set down earlier. She unzipped it as quietly as she could, so she didn't wake the sleeping men, and pulled out a roll of bandage. She wrapped it around her hand tightly, and it was excruciatingly painful. She broke the bandage edge with her machete and put the rest of the roll back into the kit and pushed it to the side again. That would do for now, she thought.

Only six more zombies came up to the door while she was on watch. And her turn was soon over, and she woke a grumpy Francis, who was dreaming about a boat full of woman in bikini's again or something. Zoey took of her boots and jacket before she flopped down onto the mattress before soon falling back asleep, thinking about a certain southerner who wore a cap.

_Zombie after zombie chased after her as she ran down a street, surrounded by burning buildings. They snarled and clawed at her as she ran for her life. Her black blood stained sneakers occasionally squeaking as She cornered, around cars and light posts. All of a sudden Bill appeared on the side walk of the road. He stands there staring at her as she run's past._

_"Bill! Run!" She yelled as she continued to run from the increasing group of zombies, her legs aching. He didn't move, and she kept running, but looking back at him. He was soon surrounded by the horde. They simply ignored him and carried on chasing her. She looked back where she was going to see a turn to the road. She quickly cornered and carried on running down the road. The zombies didn't even halt, and were still inches away from her. That's when Francis appeared on the right side of the side walk helping Louis to stand a few meters in front of her._

_"Guys, run!" She screamed. They ignored her. She ran right past them. When the horde caught up to them this time, they didn't ignore them. They surrounded them like a pack of wolves around a rabbit. They scratched and bit them. All Zoey could see was blood everywhere._

_"Zoey! How could you! You left us to die!" Francis yelled, in agony. Soon the smoke from the surrounding burning buildings started to be so thick she could barely see anything in front of her as she carried on sprinting away from the horde. She started to cough as she ran. Her lungs aching. That's when she saw the large bus in front of her. On top of it was the cap guy. He smiled down at her as she ran up to the bus, and he held his arm out for her to grab, to help her up. She jumped and grabbed it. He pulled her up most the way, so only her legs were dangling of the edge. Zombies waited underneath her, clawing at her feet. The cap man leaned close to her, and whispered._

_"How could you let him die" before pushing her off into the crowd of zombies. She screamed as the zombies clawed and bit her. Blood pouring everywhere._

_"Zoey?" Louis' voice said softly._

_"I'm sorry! I let him die! I'm sorry!" Tears started to fall down her face as she was continued to be clawed at. "Why didn't I help him?"_

_"Zoey wake up" Louis voice was so calm compared to the scene playing out._

Suddenly she was shaken awake. As her eyes flew open, they slowly adjusted to the sunlight which protruded into the room through the bared window on the door. Louis was sat next to her with a concerned expression on his face. She wiped her damp eyes with the back of her hand and looked at him.

"Were you having a nightmare?" He asked.

"Yeah" She replied. Her voice croaked and it ached badly. Zoey noticed Francis standing by the door with a machine gun in hand

"Do you want to talk about it " Zoey simply shook her head, and pulled herself up from the mattress. She grabbed her black, blood stained sneakers, quickly tying them. Louis nodded and pulled himself back to the sofa.

"Are we going on a supply run" She asked, as she grabbed her red jacket and pulled it on, and zipped it up half way. Francis nodded.

"Yeah, Louis is going to stay here though. His leg is too bad." Zoey grabbed a pipe bomb and pills and quickly put them in her pockets, she also attached a med pack to her back, and pistols back in her holsters. She also grabbed a hunting rifle, for a change. And she was prepared.

"Ready?" Francis asked, watching as she walked next to him, as he stood waiting by the door.

"Ready" She replied. They said goodbye to Louis before walking out the safe room, and blocking it behind them. They both walked down back onto the bridge road, and started to head away from the bridge, towards the city like area, which was sure to be full of supplies. The smell of burning carcases still hung in the air. It was vile, and Zoey kept her non injured hand covering her nose. They walked in silence as they had nothing to say, and there was barely any infected around, as yesterday they killed most of the nearby infected.

Suddenly there was a loud whizzing noise, they both looked up to the sky, searching for whatever it could be. Zoey saw it, it was a helicopter, which was on a fast decent. They both watched as it flew out of sight behind a group of buildings. But an object flew down in front of them. A blue and white object that a certain young man who was on her mind since he left that day was wearing.

"Oh shit" Francis muttered as he recognised it too. Zoey quickly picked it off the ground and placed it on her own head. They looked at each other before sprinting of down the road, towards where the plane had fell. Francis was fearful for a certain beautiful woman, who he never expected to see again.


	4. Chapter 4 - The crash

Chapter 4

Francis and Zoey ran as fast as their legs could take them. A large crashing noise erupted, and that only made them run faster, desperately hoping they survived, somehow. They turned down another street, which led in the direction the helicopter had plummeted. Four zombies were walking towards the direction of the crash, and Zoey quickly pulled out her pistols and shot them, directly in the head. She was impressed by the accuracy, but this was no time to boast. They quickly sprinted round another corner, into a car park. In the middle of it was the crashed helicopter engulfed in flames. Around it was the bodies of the survivors, which they had met only yesterday. Adrenaline pulsing. The only one not face down was the large man, his eyes were closed and he laid still. Without hesitation she sprinted as fast as she could to the closest person. Which happened to be suit. Zoey quickly turned him over, so he was now face up, and put her hand against his neck, looking for a pulse. She found one, and she let out of a sigh of relief. She looked up to see Francis at the females side, doing the same.

"We should get them away, in case it explodes or something" Zoey said, getting up and moving to the next person who was closest to her, which happened to be cap. Francis did the same, after feeling that the female had a pulse.

"Yeah just make sure they are all alive first" She nodded and knelt down next to young man. She gently put her hand on his neck, looking for his pulse. She noticed how soft his skin was, and the tingles that erupted in her hand as he touched him. She tried to ignore the feelings, as she searched. She finally felt it, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up to see Francis carrying Coach away from the wreck and carefully laying him down, before heading back to get the lady. Zoey looked down at the southerner, wondering how she was going to pick him up, as she wasn't the strongest. Even though she had to do a lot of climbing and stuff, in order to not be killed by zombies.

She was carefully wrapping a arm around the back of his neck, as support for when she was about to pick him up, when his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Zoey with a confused expression on his face. She looked down at his gorgeous green eyes as her cheeks flushed, out of sheer embarrassment.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked grinning up at her, even though his cheeks were equally red.

"Um" She started extremely embarrassed, "A-attempting to carry you away from the burning helicopter?" Cap looked around and his eyes widened as they locked onto it.

"Shit" He muttered "Are the other's alright?" concern evident in his voice. Zoey nodded, and pointed over at the three that Francis had lined up at the other side of the car park. Standing over them with a gun, making sure no zombies came. He sighed out of relief and looked back at Zoey.

"Can you walk?" She asked, remembering her arm, which was still wrapped around the back of his neck.

"I think so" He said, slowly pulling himself up. Zoey removed her arm, and got up to.

"That hat looks awfully good on you by the way" He said nervously. That made Zoey blush more, as she remembered she was wearing it. She hastily took it off and handed it to him, smiling.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot I was wearing it" She apologised laughing out of embarrassment.

"Tis alright. But I meant what I said, it suits ya" He said, smiling brightly at her and rubbing the back of his neck. _He has such a gorgeous smile._ Zoey thought to herself as she smiled back.

"Should we get away from the burning vehicle, before it explodes or something" She said changing the subject out of embarrassment. He nodded chuckling and they both walked over together in silence to where Francis was standing, watching them with an amused expression.

"Hey there. What the hell happened to your helicopter?" Francis asked Cap as he reached him. Not even bothering to ask him if he was alright.

"I can't really remember, all I do remember is Nick shooting the pilot, and then us all jumping out before we crashed" Cap said. Zoey and Francis looked at each other both confused.

"Nick?" Francis asked looking back at the southerner. And he just pointed to the guy in the suit.

"Ohhh" Zoey and Francis said simultaneously.

"We never did have a proper introduction did we?" He said chuckling. And Francis and Zoey shook their heads.

"Well Y'all I'm Ellis" He said happily "The woman is Rochelle, she's a good egg. We just call her Ro. And the guy wearing the polo is Coach. And well y'all know Nick now."

"I'm Francis. Little lady here is Zoey, and the other guy is Louis." Francis said putting a hand on her head. Zoey swatted it away.

"Nice to meet y'all" Ellis said, beaming, and Zoey smiled back. "Where is Louis?"

"He stayed back at the safe room. He has a bad leg" Zoey answered before Francis had a chance.

"We should get these guys back, before any zombies come" Francis said, and young adults nodded.

Zoey got to carry Rochelle as she was the lightest as she not only was she not extremely strong, she had a injured hand, which disappointed Francis. Ellis had to carry Nick, and Francis got Coach, as he was the strongest. It took them a while to carry the three unconscious survivors back to the safe room, where Louis had remained. They all waited in a line as Zoey attempted to open the door with her elbow, as her arms were full. Francis and Ellis laughed at her as they watched amused. She shot them a joking glare before calling in to Louis.

"Hey, could you open the door? I've got my arms full." Louis let out a groan and got up from the sofa he was flopped on, trying to sleep. He leaned on the bookshelves next to the door, as he walked. To take pressure off of his leg, which was still extremely painful for him. He unbared the door and pulled it open, inwards, and hobbled back over to the sofa. To rest his leg. The other three walked in and laid the unconscious survivors on the mattress in the corner as it was the only place which would be comfortable for them, which was not taken. There was only just enough room for them all, which made Zoey worry about what the sleeping arrangements were going to be.

"What happened to you guys?" Louis asked looking at Ellis.

"Our helicopter crashed because Nick shot the pilot and it was hogwash did he know how to fly" Ellis said shaking his head at the man in the suit.

"Why did he do that?" Louis asked confused.

"He said the pilot was infected or somethin'" He replied chuckling "I didn't see no bite marks." Louis, Francis and Zoey all shot each other looks, remembering what the doctor had said, the last time they trusted CEDA. They were 'Carriers'. Ellis saw the looks and ignored it. He thought it was not his place to pry.

"So guys" Zoey said to the three "There is barely enough room for all of us. I think we should find a safe house" If they stayed there, it would mean them sleeping on the floor, and no one wanted that. The men nodded in agreement.

"Zoey and Ellis, you guys can go looking for a bigger place and some supplies, and I'll stay here and make sure these guys are okay" Francis said, knowing that they wouldn't mind spending time alone together, and he wanted to make sure he was there when Rochelle woke up. Zoey and Ellis both nodded and looked at each other smiling. _They are like children._ Francis thought to himself, chuckling.

"Well I'm ready" Zoey said. Ellis checked his pockets, everything was there, apart from he had somehow lost his gun in the crash. Zoey noticed and grabbed a machine gun from the pile and chucked it to him. He quickly caught it.

"Thank ya" He said and Zoey just nodded. They waved to the others as they left, and Ellis pulled his hat down tighter on his head. Both of them were nervous about being alone together. Francis blocked the door with an iron bar behind them and checked on the unconscious trio. Ellis looked at the ground trying to think of something to say to her. He was a bucket of nerves.

"So what did you do before all of this" He settled on.

"The apocalypse?" She confirmed and he nodded "I was a student at Aldrich at Philadelphia, studying film making" Ellis whistled, impressed. As he checked around making sure there was no zombies. It was clear.

"Was that expensive?"

"I had a scholarship" Zoey replied, as they walked down the road looking for a well blockaded building.

"Wow. Impressive." Ellis said watching her as she looked at the buildings.

"Thanks" She said laughing. "What did you do?"

"I was a mechanic in Savannah." He said happily.

"So that explains the car on your hat" Zoey said looking at it intently. Ellis nodded and watched her face as she studied it.

"Yeah. I loved working there. 'Cause I love cars ya see." He said his eyes twinkling at the memories flowing back.

"One time someone brought in a Ferrari. It was a beauty." He said surprised that Zoey didn't interrupt his chatting. She listened intently, actually interested in what he was saying. But keeping an eye out for zombies and buildings that they could use.

"After I fixed it up, I took it for a ride, to make sure it was working proper, of course." He said grinning cheekily "It was a beauty" Zoey smiled at him, and Ellis smiled back. Zoey glanced around, and saw a building coming up, which had bordered up windows. It looked like a house.

"Maybe that could do" Zoey said, pointing at it. Ellis nodded and they jogged over to it, shooting a pair of zombies which came round the streets corner, moaning away. Ellis pushed open this door to the building with the tip of his machine gun. Zoey shone her torch around the room with her spare hand which happened to be the injured one. They slowly made their way through into the first room, cautiously checking all corners of the room, and listening out for any zombie noises. They heard and saw none. The room was large and appeared to be a living room. It had a stair which faced the door, and a small hallway area, which led to two more rooms. They walked through the living room area in single file, Ellis going first. He was making sure if there was something in there, he would be the one to get attacked. He checked the first room which appeared on the right. It was a small bathroom, with a bath with a shower head above it and a toilet and sink. Ellis shut the door to the room, after making sure it was empty, and carried on down the hallway, as Zoey was shining her flashlight in. He cautiously walked forward and looked around. There was no zombies, and the room appeared to be a rather large kitchen, with a blocked of back door.

"Clear" He said glancing at Zoey. She nodded and she started to walk back down the hallway and back into the living room. She was about to head up the stairs when Ellis but his arm in front of her as a barrier.

"Let me go first. I don't want you to get hurt." Ellis said to her smiling.

"I'm perfectly fine Ellis, I have got gun" She replied, defiantly.

"Please. For me." He said looking at Zoey in the eyes, even though it was dark in the room she could make out the outline of his face. She sighed and moved out the way. He grinned happily and started to make his way up the staircase. Zoey wondered why Ellis was so worried about her safety, but silently followed him. The stairs led to a large landing which had 6 rooms leading of it. It turned out it was five bedrooms. Four had double beds in and one had a single bed. There was also a room which was the bathroom, which was bigger and also had a bath with a shower head above, a toilet and a sink. All rooms were clear from zombies which was a relief. The pair decided, that this house would do, especially seen as the front door was a strong one, which could also be barricaded. They also thought it wouldn't be such a big deal for some people to have to share. So they headed back to the safe room.

Zoey pushed open the door to the safe room, to see Coach, Rochelle and Nick was all awake. Ellis smiled widely as everyone in the room turned to face them. They were all standing around the sofa seeming to be disguising something, apart from Louis who was sat.

"Hey y'all! We found a place" He said cheerily. And Louis grinned.

"Awesome! We should head there before it gets dark" They all agreed. Coach and Francis helped Louis walk, while the others carried the supplies to the new place. The sun was only just setting so they hurried. Ellis was leading the way, and kicked the door open gently, as he was carrying a box of boat parts, so was unable to push it. The group all came in and Francis hastily barricaded the door, after setting down Louis.

"Only problem is guys, there is only five bedrooms" Zoey said looking at the group.

"I can stay on the sofa down here" Louis volunteered "It will be easier for me, so I don't have to go up and down stairs." The group nodded and thanked him.

"I bet Ellis and Zoey wouldn't mind sharing" Nick said teasingly, Zoey's mouth fell open and the pair glanced at each other before both blushing furiously. Zoey was regretting setting out the small battery power light, meaning the others could all see her beetroot cheeks.

"Okay that's settled" Coach said laughing. Nerves bubbled inside of Zoey. _Sharing a bed with a guy? Not just a guy but an extremely attractive guy? _She thought to herself. _Well shit._


	5. Chapter 5 - Temporary home

Chapter 5

A/N I know how annoying these things are, and that most of you will most probably skip this but oh well. I just want to apologise for how crap the last chapter was, and how late it was posted. I was really disappointed at it, so I may later on edit it and add more detail. Also I would just like to say, I know how common it is to throw in the whole, Zoey and Ellis having to share a bed, but it's freaking adorable guys. And I think I wrote some where she had blue eyes, but she has green so ignore that ahaha. So that's it I think. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

After everyone arrived in the new place they had set about doing different things. Rochelle and Nick was both making Tea for the groups. Ellis and Francis was having a long discussion about Vampires and such like. Louis just slept and Zoey was looking around the house for supplies. She stood in a bedroom, and was going through a closet. She found a bunch of males and females clothes, like she had with the rest of the rooms closets. She was pleased with that as she couldn't rememeber the last time she was able to change her cloths, which was kind of worrying to her, and also made her paranoid about the smell which must be coming of her. She pulled the clothes out and put it on the pile she had made, of all of the clothes that she had found. She was going to take it down stairs to show everyone. So far clothes and some other un usefull things was all that she had found. She turned and started going through a drawer when she heard footsteps. She span around quickly expecting it to be a zombie, when she saw it was just Ellis. She smiled at him and turned back. _I have been smiling an awful lot lately. I can't remember the last time I was like this._ She thought to herself as she tried to distract herself with searching.

"Hey" He said from the doorway, as he leaned against the frame with his arms crossed, watching her.

"Hey" She replied, turning to look at him before continuing. She closed the draw after finding nothing, and she opened the one bellow. Ellis adverted his eyes as she bent over slightly to look in the draw.

"Search going well?" He asked walking over to the pile of clothes nervously and looking through them.

"I've only searched the bedrooms so far, and all I found was clothes." Zoey said sighing. She was just about to close the draw when she noticed a small object. She pulled it out, and realised it was an iPod. She clicked the button, and the screen lit up. She turned to Ellis and showed him what she found, he looked at it impressed and Zoey handed it to him. Their hands touched as she did so and her hand was swamped by a tingling sensation. She quickly withdrew it, watched as he looked through the device's music with facination.

"I can't remember the last time I saw one of these he said" dragging his finger across the screen. His eyes twinkling. He chose a song and pressed play. A guitar started to play, as a familiar song began. Ellis put it down on the bed before putting his hand out in front of him, offering.

"Care to dance, ma'am?" He asked, grinning. Zoey took his hand hesitantly as she knew she was a terrible dance, but there was no way she was turning down the offer.

"I'm a really bad dancer though" She said as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Their faces extremely close

"It's alright, just put your hands here." He said putting her hands around his neck. "And just sway, like this." Zoey watched his movements intently and copied him soon the man in the song began to sing, and Ellis happily sung along.

"The bus is on the road, sweet Georgia fades away. We'll be running down Louisiana, by the very next day. No sleep will ever take me, my mind is stuck on you. Oh you better be laying awake, thinking of me to. I'll ask one thing, not that you'll be true. The only thing I'm asking of yooou. Save me some sugar this won't take long. I won't promise to stay the night, I won't sing you no song. Save me some sugar, that's all I'll ask of you. You're my old lady, but the roads my lady to." Zoey watched his face as they swayed together. He smiled down at her, as he sang his favourite song, Save me some sugar by the midnight riders. Zoey couldn't help but smile back, observing how attractive his face was especially, with him being so close. She was sure her cheeks were bright red but she didn't mind, the moment was perfect. He hummed along as the guitar strummed again, waiting for the next singing bit. Although they had only met yesterday, it felt like they had known each other for ages. Zoey's crush on him was increasing drastically.

"Thank ya for the sugar, sugar you have broke down the night. I was seeing stars on the bedroom walls and a full moon in your eyes. This don't mean nothing, well just passing time. Part of you I'll take with me, but most I'll leave behind. One day I'll be back. It might not be too soon. But I'll pray there's something left of you. Save me some sugar, this won't take long. Don't give it to much, I won't be there when you fall. Save me some sugar, that's all you gotta do. Anything left over, I'll take that too. I'll ask one thing, not that you'll be true. The thing I'm asking of you, save me some sugar, this won't take long. I don't promise to stay the night. I won't sing you no song. Save me some sugar, that's all I'll ask of you. Your my old lady, but the roads, my lady to. But the roads my lady to. But the roads. The roads my lady to." The song finished and both stopped swaying, and just looked at each other. Ellis was slowly leaning in when there was a cough in the doorway. They both turned startled. Nick stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face. Zoey and Ellis pulled apart. Both of their faces resembling tomatoes.

"Well wasn't that cute" He said chuckling to himself. Ellis glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, grumpily.

"Just coming to say teas ready." He said smirking, before turning and walking back downstairs. Zoey didn't look Ellis in the eye out of embarrassment, and looked at the floor. She was surprised at herself for nearly kissing a guy who she has known for just over a day. She glanced up to see him watching her and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"W-we should umm go downstairs" He stuttered, Zoey agreed and they walked downstairs in silence. As they walked into the kitchen, where everyone was sat around a large dining table, everyone turned to look at the pair with smirks on their faces. Zoey ignored them and focused on the food on the table. There was baked beans and canned sausages. It smelled good. She hurriedly sat down next to Francis, looking forward to food. Ellis sat down in the only remaining seat next which was imbetween Nick and Rochelle. The food was already dished out on china plates with proper knives and forks, and as soon as Ellis sat down everyone dug in. As soon as everyone tried it they let out a moan.

"This is bloody good" Coach said, shovelling more in. The comment was met with noises of agreement. It was. Zoey couldn't remember the last time she had this good food. Even if it was from cans. A smile spread across her face as she shovelled more in to, not caring about how unattractive it looked. She looked up to see Ellis watching her with an amused smile on his face, his head slightly tilted, like a puppy. He had a fork full of food half way to his mouth, and some fell off onto his lap, making him groan. Zoey giggled, with a mouth full of food, and covered her mouth in order to not spit it everywhere. This caused Ellis to laugh, and her to laugh harder. Struggling to swallow the beans in her mouth. (A/N God is there any way for me to not make that not sound like an innuendo.)

"Come on kiddies, you eat your tea nicely now" Francis said jokingly, as Zoey finally managed to swallow the mouthful.

They all finished the tea, and thanked Nick and Rochelle for cooking it for them.

"I found a bunch of clothes upstairs, if any of you want a change" Zoey said, as she helped Louis back into the front room. "They are all on bed in the first door on the left" Rochelle headed for the stairs.

"Okay, I'll go see if I approve of anything" She said jokingly as she walked up "Wanna look with me Zoe?" She asked stopping half way and looking at her.

"Okay" Zoey said surprised, and walked after her. The men all shot each other confused looks. Zoey walked into the room where Rochelle had just gone and Rochelle shut the door behind her.

"So, I was wanting to have a bit of a girl talk" She said smiling at Zoey and sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the pile.

"Oh okay" She said rather surprised by the whole thing.

"So what's going on with Ellis?" She said, diving straight in with what she was extremely curious about. Zoey's cheeks turned pink.

"Umm he seems nice. I don't really know him though." She said nervously.

"But you like him? Like, like like him?" Zoey laughed.

"I think so. He is really sweet. And cute." Zoey said looking at the wall, thinking about him. Rochelle let out a loud 'Awwww', which made Zoey blushed more.

"So, speaking of guys. What's going on with you and Nick?" She said looking at her. It was Rochelle's turn to get embarrassed.

"Well, to be honest." She said looking at the pile of clothes, she was looking through.

"I really like him. But I just don't know if he feels the same." Zoey smiled.

"It's obvious he likes you too! I haven't know you guys long, but as soon as I saw you guys together, I knew something was going on there." Zoey said honestly. Starting to look through the clothes herself. She found a long blue t-shirt and some pyjama bottoms and she pulled them out of a pile and put them against herself. Rochelle looked up at her and thought for a second.

"It would really cute if you wore that as pyjamas." Rochelle said smiling at her. Zoey smiled at her.

"Thank you" She replied before setting it out on her lap "I think I will use these" She said and Rochelle nodded.

"Ellis is going to explode when he sees you with that" Which made both the girls laugh.

"In what way" Zoey said with a cheeky grin, making Rochelle raise an eyebrow at her, grinning.

They both searched through the pile of clothes for a bit longer until Rochelle found some silk pyjamas, and a new orange tank top, which Zoey insisted would really suit her. Zoey didn't find anything else, but she didn't mind, she was happy with what she had, and having pyjamas, meant she had some time to wash her clothes.

"Well I'm going to change, and see if the water works" Zoey said to Rochelle. She nodded and Zoey walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She placed the clothes onto a shelf which had books and candles and other objects on. She turned the shower on, crossing her fingers. Water stuttered out at first, steam pouring out, but then it started to flow out normally. She cheered before locking the bathroom door behind her.(A/N This part was extremely awkward to write, and I had to get advice from a friend to make it not sound like a porno or something) She stripped, and got in. She couldn't remember the last time she had a hot shower. She let the liquid wash over her and she covered her face with her hands, thinking about the events that had taken place in the last two days. She sighed and started wash her hair and body, with the soaps which were already there. She noticed above the sink was a cabinet, and she leaned over and opened it. Inside was some unopened boxes of tooth brushes and even a razor. She opened the shaver and shaved everything that needed shaving. Especially her legs. She made sure not one hair was left. She then got out, turning of the water and used a tooth brush to clean her teeth, after wrapping herself up in one of the soft white towels, which hung from a rack. She dried herself of and climbed into her new clothes. They were extremely comfortable. She picked up her other clothes and hung the wet towel up, and unlocked the door to the bathroom. She decided to look for something to wash her clothes in. She was extremely nervous at walking downstairs in just some short pyjama shorts and a shirt but she ignored it. She crept down the stairs, holding her clothes to her chest, hoping to not get anyone's attention, seen as they were all having conversations so hadn't noticed her. As she tried to creep past the living room, she stood on a squeaky floorboard, and everyone's eyes snapped up and stared at her. Her face turned red._ God kill me._

"Woah, don't look now Ellis." Nick said covering Ellis' eyes with his hand. Ellis mumbled something that Zoey couldn't hear and pushed his hand out of the way. Zoey glanced at Rochelle who was looking at Ellis with an amused look.

"Umm. I'm just going to wash my clothes" She said before running out of the room into the wall way. She looked in the other bathroom, and checked around for something she could use to wash her clothes with. She found a plastic tub and some washing powder. She decided that would do, so walked into the kitchen, as it had more space and filled the tub up with water, and poured some powder in. She washed her jacket and trousers first as they were coloured. She washed all the blood of them and set them on the kitchens draining board. She then washed her tank top quickly. After everything was clean she just saw a clothing line thingy ma bob, and hung them on that. She sighed relieved and also extremely tiered. She walked back into the living room, after tidying away the powder and tub.

"Well I'm tiered so I'm heading to bed guys" Coach said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah me too" Zoey added, and soon everyone agreed and headed upstairs. Apart from Louis who was still going to sleep on the coach. Zoey worried about him being next to the door, but knew it was barricaded well.

Zoey and Ellis awkwardly walked into the remaining bedroom. Ellis stood near the door, as Zoey quickly got into bed, as she was totally exhausted. She looked at Ellis who was still watching her rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He took his hat off and put it on the side. He looked so different without his hat off but still extremely attractive.

"Do ya mind if I take my shirt off?" He finally asked "I can't sleep with it on" Zoey shook her head, and he breathed a sigh of relief, quickly pulling it off and over his head. Zoey couldn't help but notice, his slim stomach, and start of a well toned body, all though covered in scars. Ellis caught her looking and smirked. She blushed and rolled in bed so she was facing the wall in embarrassment. She felt him get into bed beside her, and he put out the candle which sat on the bedside table.

"Hey Zo?" Ellis said quietly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I'm sorry umm I tried to kiss you earlier, it's just I umm I know we've only just met an' all but.." He stuttered along nervously.

"It's okay, I understand." Zoey replied smiling at him and turning to face him in the darkness. She could feel his breath on her face, and could hear him sigh.

"Good night Zo" He said finally.

"Good night Ellis"


	6. Chapter 6 - Supplies

Chapter 6

A/N First out I would just like to apologise about not posting a chapter yesterday. The reason behind it was I was just piled up with work, and other things. I wrote some of this on Thursday, and I said I would write more than normal, to make up for it. So let's just hope I remembered. Anyway. Thank you for reading and enjoy the story!

Zoey laid in bed staring out into the darkness. Thinking about Bill, her father and mother, and everyone else who she knew before the whole world went insane. The soft snoring coming from Ellis comforted her, and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She buried her face into the pillow, and started to sob, trying to be as quiet as she could be. Memories of her and her father, sitting in his basement, watching horror films, cascaded back to her. Thoughts of fighting with Bill, and listening to her parents arguments for years, until one got interrupted. The argument about Zoey's future. Where they acted like she was not even in the room. The argument that ended in the death of both her parents. Tears were now streaming down her face, and she tried to muffle her sobs the best she could into the pillow. Images of her mum biting into her father's neck flashed before her eyes. She felt something wrap around her waist. It wasn't cold and wet like a smokers tongue. It was warm. It pulled her gently to where Ellis was sleeping, and she realised it was Ellis' arm. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. He stroked her hair with his spare hand, as he held her tightly.

"It's okay" He said softly "Everything's okay" This only made her sob more. She cried until she couldn't anymore. Her eyes were heavy, and started to fall, as Ellis continued to stroke her hair, comfortingly. Soon she was engulfed by sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open, as lights protruded into the room, through cracks in the boards, which covered the windows. She stretched and noticed Ellis was no longer in bed. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, as she yawned. She dragged herself up and out of bed. She walked out of the room and down the stairs. Louis was in the Living room, reading a book he had found, with a shotgun leaning against the sofa he was sitting on, for convenience. He looked up at her as she walked in the room, searching for the rest of the groups.

"Morning Zoey" He said happily, smiling up at her. She smiled back as she walked over to check down the hallway for the other survivors. She couldn't see anyone.

"Morning Louis. Where is everyone?" She asked, worried that the other group had decided to move on, as no one had confirmed they were staying with the group.

"They went out to get some supplies. Nick and Francis agreed that they want to start sailing soon, so they are getting as much as they can. Just in case, you know." Zoey felt relief wash over her. She was getting quite attached to the newest members of the group.

"Why didn't they wake me?" She asked frustrated she didn't get to help.

"Ellis said that you could do with some sleep. He wouldn't say why." Louis said looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She smiled to herself at his sweetness and decided to get dressed, without explaining to Louis. She walked into the kitchen and found her clothes had dried surprisingly. She took them up stairs and had another shower as she didn't know when she would have the chance again. She then got dressed into her normal clothes, and went back downstairs and sat with Louis, waiting for the others to get back.

Nick, Coach and Ellis stood pressed against a empty shelving rack. Wails filled the dark shop they were in. The only light was what was coming in through some large, badly boarded windows. The witch started to walk into the isle they were in, as they expected. Hands covering her face. No one even dared to breath. The anorexic figure slowly walked past them, crying. She was inches away and fear was pulsing through each of the men's bodies. Coach tried his best to keep his stomach in as far as he could, so the witch didn't accidently walk into it and get startled. She walked past them and back down the aisle. She walked off into a backroom and the crying quietened. The males all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on let's get what we need and go" Nick whispered motioning to the staircase which was their target. They hurried over to it, as quietly as they could, and ran down. This area was darker than before, as there was no windows in there. Coach turned on his flash light, knowing the witch's cries were distant and shone it around the room. There was a door at the end of a corridor, which had a large lock on it. Nick strode over to it and pulled out a key he had found on a zombie security guard. He put it in the key whole and turned. He glanced back at the other two who had their guns out prepared. He pushed it open, to reveal a room covered in shelves, which were untouched and full of food and other products.

"Holly shit" Ellis muttered looking around the room. He looked at the others and they all grinned at each other. They walked in and Coach shut the door behind them, in order for no zombies to interrupt them.

"We did good boys" Coach said proudly, removing the backpack from its position, slung over his shoulder. The others agreed, and he started to fill his bag, full of food, toiletries, clothes, even a can opener. Ellis joined in and started to fill a hello kitty bag which he had found. Nick was preoccupied by the alcohol isle. He grabbed as many bottles as he could, and filled a bag of his own. They had all filled their bags when the group felt the group faintly started to shake.

"Let's fucking get out of here" Nick said, knowing that it was signalling the appending tank. Wasting no time they hurried out of the room and back upstairs, where the sound of the witches crying slowly started to grow louder much like the rumbling. Coach turned off his flash light just in time, as the witch walked into the room they were in. She stopped quickly in front of the doorway they needed to get through before walking down the aisle towards them. Ellis was at the front by then so the rest followed him. He tiptoed over to the aisle next to her as fast as he could and ran quietly down it and out the door behind her. The others followed close behind. The ground was now shaking violently, and that's when they noticed Rochelle and Francis run past the shop shooting at the tank, which was now picking up part of the ground, and getting ready to throw it. Everyone flew into action and started to shoot at it. It flung the rock and it missed by inches. They all ran to the side just in time, and continued to shoot at it. He was starting to pick up some more group when Nick managed to shoot it in the head and it roared in pain before dropping the part of pavement. It landed on top of a alarmed car. The tank fell down dead. A roar of battle erupted from incoming zombies as they charged.

"Give us a fucking break" Francis yelled as zombies surrounded the group in every direction. They all fired out at the swarm as a high pitched scream erupted. They shot out randomly at the zombies, unable to do anything else. They surrounded them and scratched out. One was lucky and scratched Rochelle's arm before it was killed. Blood started to pour from her cut but she carried on. Nick swore as a hunter jumped up from the crowd and jumped onto him, scratching at his stomach. The material of his suit was quickly torn through and Francis turned and shot it in the head. Nick quickly got up, and nearly keeled over again at the pain in his stomach. Rochelle flung a pipe bomb as far away as she could, which sent most of the zombies chasing after it. They killed the few that remained by the time the bomb exploded showering the nearby area in zombie parts.

"Let's get back before something else happens" Coach said. They all agreed and started the trek back. It had took a while for the group to get to this town, but it was worth it. The supplies they had gathered would last them for months.

"Hey guys, did I ever tell you about the time, me and Keith decided to-" Nick stopped him before he could even finish his sentence. He was already sure he didn't want to hear his story.

"Now's not a good time Ellis" He said clutching his stomach. Ellis nodded, a small smile on his face as an apology.

"Did you find much?" Coach asked Rochelle and Francis.

"We found some food and other bits" Rochelle said "But not a lot" Coach smiled at her.

"It's okay we hit the jackpot." He said, pulling his bag over his shoulder and opening it slightly to show the pair what he had collected.

"Fucking hell guys. Well done." Francis said impressed. Ellis beamed at himself proudly. He had been the one to comment how they should of checked the shop. Nick had disagreed as he said it would of been cleared out. Oh how he was wrong.

They continued to walk for what felt like forever, until they finally reached the town they were staying. They all walked faster, exited to just relax and not have not worry about being attacked. They came round the corner to the safe house and heard a smoker.

"Tounger" Ellis said, scanning the area with his gun. The rest of the group did the same. There was a loud cough before a tongue wrapped around Ellis' waste. The group quickly shot it off and followed it to find the figure standing on top of a building above them. They shot at it and the figure fell of the building with a thud. They walked over to the safe house door quickly and knocked. They heard loud shuffling as objects were removed from in front of the door. The door was then pulled open to reveal a grinning Zoey, with a pistol in hand.

"Hey everyone!" She said cheerfully, minding out of the way so they could get in. They rushed in and shut the door behind them, and Coach helped her barricade it again after everyone was inside.

"So I am putting in a request for us to get off this islan P" Nick said sitting down on the arm of the sofa. His stomach killed. The sooner he could get off this god forsaken, zombie infested island, the better in his opinion.

"We have got more than enough supplies" Francis agreed.

"We could go today" Rochelle commented.

"Won't it be gettin' dark soon. We should go tomorrow." Ellis said, trying his best to convince them otherwise just so he could spend another night in the same bed as an Angel. Everyone looked at him.

"We can sleep on the boat." Coach said, exited to get going. Ellis sighed in defeat.

"Okay."

"Pack everything, then meet back down here." Nick said, and everyone hurried off.

With all 7 of them, the boat seemed smaller than before. Zoey sat on the back seating area, waiting for Louis and Rochelle to work out how to work it. Francis was asleep on the end of the bench and Coach was making sure Nick's cut was not to deep in the storage area. She glanced over at Ellis, who was sitting opposite her. He was going through his new hello kitty backpack, looking for something. Zoey watched his eyes light up and a smile spread across his face as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a jar, and Zoey's eyes widened when she saw what it was. Ellis looked at her and grinned.

"Louis told me that you loved peanut butter" He leaned forwards and handed the jar to her. She held it in her hands like it was sacred.

"Thank you!" She said quickly unscrewing the lid, she looked at her hand for a minute, checking if it was clean. Ellis watched her unable to stop smiling. She shrugged, not having any other options, before sticking her finger in. (A/N This was not supposed to sound rude at all) She pulled it out and put it in her mouth. She beamed.

"You're the best Ellis" She said with her finger still in her mouth. His cheeks turned red, as the boat jittered to life. It made a loud engine noise a first, as it slowly started to pull away from the dock area. Zombie let out roars, but by the time they reached the dock, they were away. Zoey couldn't help but smile as she stared out at them as they left them behind._ Thank you Bill. I will never forget you. _Zoey thought to herself, tears threatening to fall, but she held them back. She turned back around and noticed Ellis watching her with a concerned expression. She patted the seat next to her, offering it for Ellis. He stood up quickly and sat there. She held out the pot to him, and he dipped his finger in to, imitating Zoey. She rested her head on his shoulder, tiered.

"Ellis?" She said.

"Y-yeah"

"Could you tell me a story? About you and Keith?" He was shocked at what he had heard. No one ever asked for his stories.

"Uh, okay." Zoey smiled, she loved his stories. People always cut him off and she was really interested. "This one time, me and my buddy Keith..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys, I am really sorry for how late this upload is, and I will try to make sure I upload more regularly. I doubt it will be once a day as it puts much pressure on me, and I don't normally have enough time. The uploads should be, once every two days? Is that how you say it? So I will upload, then have a day off, then I upload the next day. I also keep an update on my progress on my profile, underneath my current stories. So if you are interested on how far I am until I upload, you should check there. Anyway enjoy. Also I just want to say, I know nothing about boats. The only one I have been on which wasn't a ferry was a little speed boat so I am assuming you steer it like one of them.

Zoey opened her eyes to find herself laying down on seating area of the boat, facing Nick and Rochelle who were talking. The sun was shining in her eyes through the windows, and it appeared to be late morning. She had stayed up late last night listening to Ellis' stories. She had actually found them really interesting and didn't understand why the others always cut him off. The pair didn't notice her being awake and carried on their conversation.

"So do you think the island will be infected too?" Rochelle asked.

"Most probably. I hope not though." He replied.

"I hope it isn't too" Rochelle said, looking out at the sea through the window. Nick kept his eyes on her, thinking of what to say next.

"Do you think you will have kids one day?" He asked after a minuet silence. Rochelle let out a laugh.

"I would like too. Even though brining them into this world seems cruel. We have to keep out race going." She said thoughtfully "But only if we found somewhere safe." Nick nodded, thoughtfully.

"Do you want to have kids?" Rochelle asked. Doubting he would.

"Yeah. One day." Nick said, looking into her eyes.

"Really?" She said surprised. He nodded.

"Yeah. Like you said we have to keep our race going." He winked at her, and they both laughed.

"Plus it would be pretty cool teaching a son how to shoot." He looked at the ground grinning, picturing it. Him with a son, helping him position his pistol at the cans on the fence in front of them. Meanwhile his wife stood in the kitchen with his younger daughter, teaching her how to cook. He would tell his son to inhale, then exhale as he shot. It would miss, but he would praise him, saying how close it was. And the wife would watch from the kitchen window, smiling. Rochelle couldn't help but be impressed that Nick would consider being a family man. She found it really attractive. Zoey just watched the pair, as they thought, thinking how cute they would be. Footsteps interrupted the trios thoughts and they all looked to see who it was. It was Coach, who was emerging from the steering area.

"Hey Zoey?" She sat up and smiled.

"Yeah"

"It's your turn to steer, do you mind?" He asked and she shook her head excitedly. He smiled.

"Okay thanks." He said walking over to the bench and taking a seat "I'm exhausted." She got up and walked over to the steering area. Francis was currently steering and turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, is it your turn" She smiled back.

"Yeah. I'm not an expert of boats though." She said laughing, he laughed to.

"It's not that hard really. And it's Ellis' turn to help navigate anyway so he can help"

"Where is he anyway?" She asked, as she had not seen him since she had woken up.

"He was in the storage room the last time I saw him. With Louis." He replied "Coach should get him in a minute." She nodded, and he moved away from the wheel, gesturing to it. She walked up to it nervously and held on to it firmly.

"Yeah hold it like that. And if you need to turn, just push it gently, but make sure you have enough time to get around whatever it is." He instructed. She nodded. He sat down on the edge of the boat next to her and watched as she looked outside. She didn't take her eyes off the sea, in case something popped up. She was worried she would crash the boat or something.

"So what's going on with you and Ellis?" Francis asked, breaking the silence, curious.

"What do you mean?" Zoey replied embarrassed. Her heart started beating fast just by the mention of his name. She tried her best to ignore it.

"You guys have been getting pretty cosy lately" He said leaning his head in his hands, with his arms rested on his knees.

"Uh. He's a nice guy." She said, glancing at Francis for a second as her cheeks started to heat up.

"Just a nice guy? So you guys aren't like dating?" Zoey just shook her head in reply and Francis made a interested noise. There was footsteps, coming out of the building thing. Zoey quickly turned around to see a oblivious Ellis, who stood in the doorway smiling.

"Hey guys" He said happily.

"Hiya" Zoey replied and smiled back before turning back around, focusing on the sea. Francis noticed him and stood up, and left, knowing he was no longer needed. Ellis walked out and sat where Francis had moments ago and watched Zoey intently. Not knowing what to say, he took his hat of his head, paused before putting it on top of Zoey's.

"Captains hat" He said winking. Zoey grinned and readjusted it on her head. Ellis just loved the way she looked in the hat, and how she loved wearing it. For him it was a win win situation. They stayed silent for a minute, as Ellis didn't know what to say.

"I wonder how long it will take till we reach the island" Ellis finally said.

"I have no idea. It can't be that much further" Zoey replied, thinking. She was focusing on the sea when a group of grey triangular objects rose from the water. She squinted trying to work out what it could be. A grey dolphin flipped out of the water, and fell back in with a splash. Her eyes widened out of excitement.

"Look Ellis! Dolphins!" She exclaimed, pointing with one hand. He got up hurriedly and looked out at the sea, just as another jumped out of the water.

"Holy shit!" He said watching fascinated. They both watched in awe as the group of dolphins swam about avoiding the boat, and leaping out of the water before falling back in with a splash. The spray covered them both but neither of them minded.

"I've never seen them in the wild before" Zoey said not taking her eyes of them.

"Me neither!" Ellis said leaning as far as he could out to look closer. Zoey looked at him and chuckled. He touched the water with his fingers and the creatures let out a noise.

"They are so pretty" He said, smiling widely at her "Do you think we could tame one, and ride it?" This made Zoey smile at his childlike nature.

"Maybe" They looked back to see the group of dolphins swimming away. Ellis looked sadly at them. When she looked straight ahead again she noticed a green and yellow object far of in the distance.

"Is that land?" Ellis asked excitedly, they both looked at each other excitement in their eyes, before looking back. Zoey made the boat start to go faster. As they got closer they could make out it was in fact the largest island of where they were aiming.

"Thank the lord" Ellis said, jogging of to tell the others.

"We did it Bill" She muttered to herself, smiling. Feeling tears prick at her eyes.

Zoey slowed the boat as they arrived next to the pier. Everyone watched eagerly. The island they had arrived on was covered in bright green trees. It also for what they could see had a large yellow and white building which over looked the sea, it had a grey tiled roof. It also had palm trees in the front and what looked like a pool area in the back. It looked like a hotel. As far as they could see there was no signs of life so far, apart from sea creatures.

The boat jolted to a stop, causing everyone to grab onto the nearest person for stability. They all looked at each other not knowing what to say or do. Ellis looked at Zoey, who stood observing the scene, her eyes glistening with tears. He knew he had to do something funny, to make her smile. He grabbed his shotgun just in case, knowing he had already got everything else and jumped off the boat.

"Shit yeah!" He yelled, flailing his arms in the air and running of down the pier.

"Ellis!" Zoey called after him, worrying. She sighed, picking up her hunting rifle and was just about to jump of when Nick caught her arm.

"Hey you don't need to follow him. He'll be fine. He is one fiery motherfucker." He said.

"You would know that wouldn't you" Francis said wiggling his eyebrows at the ex con man. Zoey ignored this and jumped of the boat anyway, sprinting after him. She made her way over to the tree line and run through, pushing her way past shrubbery, and overgrown plants. There was a far of yell. She could clearly make out of whom it was. She held the southerners hat tighter on her head, as she sped up. She pushed the undergrowth out of her way as she ran, until she pushed her way out into a clearing. That's when she felt her feet fall from underneath her, and her start to fall down a hill. She screamed as she clawed at the earth trying to stop herself. She looked down to see where she was falling, to see a little pool, with a wet figure standing in, arms out stretched. She panicked, assuming it was a infected. The hill stopped and she just fell, and landed in the figures arms. It held onto her tightly as she kicked at it, and tried to push herself free, her eyes tightly shut.

"Hey darlin'? It's all right" The southerners sweet voice said, with a chuckle. Zoey opened one eye, confirming before opening the other.

"What did you think you were doing? I thought you were going to get yourself killed!" She said, as he set her down in the water. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry or nothin'" He said unable to stop grinning. She tried to glare, but couldn't help but laugh. She felt on the top of her head, and eyes widened as she searched for the object. She looked to the floor and found what she was looking for floating on top of the water's surface. She picked up the hat, shaking it a bit to dry it, before putting it back on top of Ellis' shaggy hair. She started to look around for her gun as Ellis watched her amused, as he held it behind his back. As worry started to form on her face, he pulled it out and revealed it, with a laugh.

"God Ellis! You're such a pain" She said jokingly, taking the gun, and hoisting it over her shoulder, with its strap.

"That's why ya love me" He said winking causing them both to laugh, before picking her up and spinning her around. He set her back down and they looked into each other's green eyes. He started to lean in again, and Zoey did the same. Their lips were inches away. They both shut their eyes when Zoey felt something wrap around her waist and pull her away, just as a dreadful cough sounded. She screamed as her eyes flew open. Ellis did the same, and panic filled his body, as she was dragged off into the tree line. He grabbed his shotgun from the ground before charging after her. He pushed past the low hanging tree to find the smoker, with its tongue now around her neck, as she clawed at it. He aimed carefully and shot as far above her head as he could. The infected fell to the ground, producing a large cloud of smoke. Both coughed as Ellis made his way carefully through, searching for the female. She sat on the ground hands on her throat, coughing. He found her and carefully picked her up, bridal style. He was about to say something when Zoey spoke.

"It's not safe. Nowhere is safe." She said as she began to sob into his chest. Weakened again by his soft, caring personality.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N I am so sorry I have missed the update, even after just the schedule. I just want to inform you that I have opened a poll, which I would appreciate participation. It is about my uploading schedule. I want to know if you would rather the schedule which is in place now or to have a chapter every week, but it would be longer and in more detail. Feel free to check the poll out, and too vote. It would be greatly appreciated. I may hold more polls in the future to help you guys have more of a part of the story's. Also I know this is short but I wanted to get this out quickly for you guys.

"What the hell are they doing?" Francis said, as Zoey let out a loud scream. A group of birds flew out of the group of trees they had run into. They floated up into the sky, squawking loudly.

"They are probably messing around" Nick said, his hand on his stomach. Rustling came from the tree line. The group all expected it to be Ellis and Zoey returning. There was a loud moan before out from the trees appeared a group of zombies. About six of them. They ran straight for the group, and they were soon shot down. Everyone looked at each other. The same four letter word racing threw their minds. _Shit._

There was another group of moans, when the pain in Nick's stomach intensified. He moaned out of agony, before passing out. He fell to the floor, his hands falling of his stomach, revealing a red blood stain. Coach rushed to his side and carefully picked him up. Rochelle was about to run and help him when more zombies stumbled out of the trees. The group killed the large group, and kept an eye out for more.

"Let's get to the building. It will provide cover when we see what's wrong with him" Louis said, pointing in its direction. The group nodded in agreement, and headed over, when more zombies stumbled after them. This time, the group couldn't kill them all, there was to many and the more they shot, the more attracted.

"Hurry" Francis said as he started to jog backwards, shooting infected.

Ellis held onto Zoey tightly, as he carried her back the way they had came. Her sobbing had subsided and she was just staring at nothing. As he held onto her frail body, he was terrified of snapping her tiny frame. He climbed up a not so steep part of the hill they had fell down, and climbed up. His eyes darted around, looking for any nearby infected that may be around. He made his way through the undergrowth, using his shoulders to knock hanging shrubbery out of the way. He pushed a hanging branch full of leaves, out of his way. It revealed the pier they had arrived on, but their group had gone.

"Mr Conman?" Ellis called, his voice laced with confusion and fear. Zoey finally came out of her daze and looked up at Ellis. Even from that angle, with a direct view up his nose, he was attractive to her. She looked at the vast amount of stubble which was covering the lower portion of his face. She just wanted to reach up and touch it but she knew how strange that would be. She continued to look up at his face, when he glanced down at her. A confused and amused expression plastered on his face. His brilliant green eyes sparkling in the light.

"You okay darlin'?" He asked, as he looked around, searching for his missing group.

"Yeah. Thank you." She said, pushing herself as an attempt to get out of his grasp. He noticed what she was doing, and carefully lowered her so she could get up. She smiled at him, before pulling the gun which hung from a strap around her shoulder, off and held onto it tightly, surveying the area. She knew she had to be strong, and ignore the fact Bill had died in vain.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked confused. Ellis shrugged.

"I have no idea" He replied, they both looked around worried, when Ellis remembered the large hotel building.

"Maybe they went lookin' in that large building there" He said gesturing in the general direction. Zoey nodded and wiped her cheeks and eyes with the back of her hand.

"Let's check there then" They both walked together, pointing their guns around, making sure there was no nearby infected. They walked back into the tree line, following the shore line this time. The trees were lush, and a vibrant green, matching the colourful scenery. They pushed the low hanging branches out of the way with the end of their guns, as they listened out intently. Now it was just the two of them, they had to be extra careful.

They made their way out of the tree line again, and found themselves next to the hotel looking building. They could hear a far of banging noise. They made their way quietly round the front of the building. Both had guns in front of them, prepared. They saw a group of common infected clawing at the front, glass door. There looked to be about 30. Zoey pulled out a Molotov from her pocket, and lit the end with a lighter she kept with her, for such an occasion. She flung it into the crowd, and the pair watched as the group burned. She just watched emotionless, instead of her normal wanting to cry, or throw up at the smell of burning flesh, and the wails that erupted from the re-dying corpses. She vowed to herself, she wasn't going to cry in front of anyone again. She couldn't show weakness.

The fire died out and left a group of burnt corpses. Ellis covered his nose with his hand and looked to Zoey who just stared at the remains. She strode over to the door they were trying to knock down, to find their group, who was gathered around Nick, who was lying on the ground.

"They're here" Zoey said, trying to push the barricaded door open. It didn't budge. Ellis tried to help her too, and both failed. After giving up Zoey just knocked on the glass, and Rochelle's head turned, with her blood shot eyes. She had been crying. Panic filled the pairs bodies, as she walked over to the barricaded door, and shifted the large wooden drawers out of the way. As well as the many chairs. Ellis' hand found Zoey's without even thinking, out of fear for his comrade. She looked down at their entwined hands, but did not object. Rochelle pulled the door open and the pair hurried in, and helped her barricade it behind them.

"Sorry we left. Nick's-" Her voice croaked, and she stopped as more tears threatened to fall. Ellis feared the worst. Zoey felt his pain, and gently squeezed his hand. They could hear discussions behind Rochelle, in the group gathered around Nick, and worrying squelching noises.

"What the hunter did to his stomach. It was fucking deep. Needed a bunch of stitches, but he didn't say anything. He passed out. And we need somewhere to take him." Rochelle's thoughts were mixed up out of worry.

"Is he okay now?" Ellis asked, his normally joyful eyes filled with worry.

"They had to get something out of his stomach, a fragment of claw or something. They got it out. They are sewing him now. I can't bear to watch." Zoey let go of Ellis' hand, giving him a small smile, and hugged Rochelle. Rochelle hugged her back tightly. Fearing losing the guy she was falling for. Ellis wrapped his arms around both the girls, making a massive hug.

"It's going to be okay" Zoey comforted, not knowing what else to say. Rochelle nodded, and looked back over the arms of the pair, who were attacking her with a hug. She saw Francis and Coach picking up Nick carefully, and taking him off to a room. Probably so he could rest, or to finish their job elsewhere.

"Have you made sure this place is safe?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah, I checked when they were helping Nick. We have more than enough bedrooms this time." Rochelle said, laughing to herself. Ellis and Zoey looked at each other and laughed to.


End file.
